Cross the Line
by LorLiz
Summary: Harry and Luna are engaged, Draco and Hermione are dating. How will everyone react Luna becomes pregnant with someone else's child and Hermione cracks under pressure? Ultimately: HP/HG and DM/LL


Cross the Line

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D (If I had Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't be writing this….)

Snow fluttered from the heavens, landing gracefully on the ground that surrounded the Burrow. Holly hung around the trim of the roof and candles glowed warmly from every window. Luna Lovegood stood by the window, a small serene smile etched on her face as she stared up at the full moon that hovered over head. George Weasley and his wife, Angela, danced excitedly around the room while the youngest red head, Ginny, placed the angel atop the Christmas tree. Harry Potter sat on the couch sipping a cup of hot chocolate and watching his fiancé, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Presents," Arthur Weasley called from the kitchen as he made his way to the living room, a large pile of festively wrapped parcels in his arms. Molly Weasley smiled and shook her head at her husband.

"Not until Hermione and Draco get here," she said, for the hundredth time that night. Harry came up behind Luna and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Happy Christmas, love." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. She turned to smile at him, her eyes glistening. He readjusted a sparkling sapphire increased bobby pin to hold her bangs back.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." She replied before turning back to the window. A small section of the yard turned a blinding white before revealing to cloaked figures walking toward the house.

"They're here!" she exclaimed to the crowd gathered it the living room. Molly clapped her hands excitedly while Ron grumbled something sarcastic under his breath.

"Ronald! It is the holidays and I expect you to behave yourself!" Molly snapped, glaring daggers at her son. Percy and George laughed loudly in response. Harry, who had moved from the couch to the front door, allowed the couple inside. Draco threw off his hood and helped Hermione remove her cloak, her hands dancing across her shoulder and arms as he did so.

"Happy Christmas, I'm so sorry we're late." Hermione gushed, pulling Ginny into a hug. Molly scoffed and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, love." She said with a flick of her wrist. Hermione went around the room, embracing everyone tightly.

"Now can we open the presents?" Arthur whined from his seat by the door.

"Yes, now we can open the presents dear." Molly replied, rolling her eyes at her husband. Arthur passed everyone a present, smiling brightly.

"Luna's are the blue ones," Ginny directed, "and Draco's are the green ones." Arthur handed Harry a present wrapped in red and gold paper with lightning bolts on it, before turning back to the tree to retrieve a present for his wife, while everyone else sat toying with the paper on theirs.

"Alright everyone, go on," Molly urged, tearing at the wrapping on her own gift. The sounds of delicate paper filled the room, followed by gasps and squeals. Luna pulled out a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond croissant moon charm as Hermione removed a pale purple gown with light blue flowers embroidered on it out of her box. Draco stared surprised his untouched box.

"Go on, open it." Ginny said as she buttoned up her new black satin shirt. Draco tentatively pulled at the bow on top the square box. Before he removed the top of the box he looked around, he saw Angela staring at her and George's present (a beautiful charmed picture frame filled with their wedding photos), Harry was tugging on the knit sweater Molly had made him, and Ron was attacking the sweets he had been given. Draco sighed and pulled the lid off the box to reveal a forest green sweater with a silver "D" on it.

"Thank you," he whispered, truly touched.

"You're welcome dear, but you don't have to thank me." Molly replied as she put her box aside with Arthur's. George yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, I do believe I am going to turn in." he said blinking a couple times. Angela smiled.

"I'll go with you. Thank you so much everyone." She said, following her husband upstairs.

"We should all follow their lead," Molly instructed, "we have to be up bright and early tomorrow." Everyone nodded.

"I'll clean up down here," Luna offered quietly, "you go to bed."

"Oh, no dear, it's fine," Molly said.

"I want to," Luna insisted.

"If you must," Molly replied with a smile.

"You go on up to bed," Luna told Harry, "I'll be up in an hour at most." Harry nodded.

"I'll help her," Draco chimed in, "it's the least I could do." He took Hermione's hand and kissed it, "go and rest, I won't be long." Hermione reluctantly nodded and followed Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Harry up the rickety stairs. Luna removed Harry's mug from the coffee table and placed it in the sink as Draco snatched up the wrapping paper off the floor.

_Bang_.

Luna turned off the music that still rung in the room and Draco put a locking charm on the front and back doors.

_Bang._

Draco put the bottle of eggnog back in the refrigerator.

_Bang_.

Luna straightened the cushions on the couch.

_Bang_.

The last door slammed upstairs, telling the pair that everyone was safe and sound their rooms. Draco tossed the last of the boxes in the corner of the room before grabbing Luna by the waist and pulling her toward him. He pressed a heated kiss to her lips, her hands entangling themselves in his hair. He broke away from her long enough to remove her engagement ring and place it on the mantle carefully.

"That thing always makes me feel uneasy." He growled before kissing her again. eHis lips moved down to her neck, sucking lightly (though not enough to leave a mark).

"Draco… we shouldn't be doing this." She moaned as she pulled his face back to hers. He fell backwards on top the couch, bringing her down with him, and flipped them over. She tugged at the buttons on his shirt, breaking some from their seams.

"That hasn't stopped us before." He murmured against her lips before removing her tank top.

"Someone could walk in," she said weakly. She bit her lip as he moved back to her neck, inching

toward her collarbone.

"They're all upstairs." He replied.

XXXXxxxxxInfidelityxxxxxXXXX

"Harry we can't," Hermione muttered, breaking her lips away from his. She leaned over the bed and snatched her blouse off the floor.

"Moine," he whined, "they're down stairs."

"This wrong Harry, you and I both know that." She whispered. He pressed another kiss to her lips and, despite her determination, Hermione aloud herself to get caught up in it.

First one hour passed, then another, and finally a third hour rang out into the house and Draco came to the door. He jiggled the handle and found it locked. He slipped a note under the door and she listened to his footsteps retreat. Harry leaned over the end of the bed and grabbed it.

"I'll be in the attic, love. I didn't want to wake you." He read. Hermione smiled and set the note on the table.

"Luna will be up soon, I'm sure." She reminded him.

"There is a note on the pillow," he murmured against his lover's skin, "I'm in Hogsmead, attempting to find the perfect gift for my perfect fiancé." Hermione laughed, shaking her head at him.

"You thought of everything, didn't you." She whispered.

"I always do," he replied smiling.

XXXXxxxxxInfidelityxxxxxXXXX

Luna tightened her pink robe around her body as she made her way down the Burrow's rickety steps and into the living room.

"Happy Christmas," she chimed stealing a biscuit off of Harry's breakfast plate, "when did you get back?"

"This morning," he replied around a mouthful of fried eggs. He swallowed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Molly smiled and sighed, what she would give to be young again. Mistletoe hung from every doorway, awaiting its prey to cross its path, while the tree sparkled brightly. What looked like hundreds of presents sat beneath the lowest limbs of the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Draco fiddled with a loose string on his Christmas sweater, absently noting Luna's bobby pin, from the previous night, under the coffee table.

"Good morning," Hermione said brightly as she made her way from the kitchen with her plate. Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She laughed and fed him a slice of orange.

"Hurry up," Arthur whined childishly, "we have more presents to open."

"Oh, go on," Molly caved, rolling her eyes at her husband. Shreds of paper flew around the room as everyone attacked the presents. Luna hung back, staring out the window once more. She caught the reflection of the one girl she had come to envy, before locking eyes with Draco Malfoy's own reflection.


End file.
